7th Heaven in the future
by death2pink
Summary: Summary this takes place in the future. Do you wonder what lies ahead for everyone? Well this takes place about seven to eight years later. Ruthie is 24.All ages given may not be exact!


7th heaven in the future

Summary- this takes place in the future. Do you wonder what lies ahead for everyone? Well this takes place about seven to eight years later. Ruthie is 24.

All ages given may not be exact!

Sam- 15 freshman. Dating a girl named Denise Holcomb.

David-15 freshman. Single but is a big time skateboarder involved in contests.

Annie and Eric- Are grandparents of many grandchildren and live at home with the twins Sam and David.

Simon and Sandy- Have eight and a half year old Aaron. Aaron had turned out to be Simon's son. They have five year old Alec and kaleb twin brothers. Theirs also three year old Carter. Then 18 month old Daniel. Sandy is also pregnet again and there hoping for a daughter because they plan on this being there last kid. They live in Parker next to Matt and Sarah.

Matt and Sarah- they moved to a town called Parker right outside of Glen Oak. They have seven-year-old twin boys Haden and Holden. They have five year old Carson. Then there is four year old Kathryn. Matt and Sarah both work at Parker hospital.

Mary and Carlos- They have ten year old Charlie. Thy have twins girls Hannah and Heidi both seven and a half. They also have two month old Gregory.

Lucy and Kevin- They have nine and a half year old Savanna. Six years and nine month old boys Malcolm and Kevin Junior. They also have four and a half-year-old twins Dena and Christian. One boy and one girl. Then they had two year old Dylan. Then last they got six-month twins Harley and Bryan. Kevin works from his home so he can still care for the kids. There dogs both died one from cancer and one they don't know why.

Ruthie and Peter- they have been married for two years. They have one son Peter Junior who is nine-month. They plan on having more kids in the future. They live in Glen Oak.

Disclaimer- I don't own 7th heaven.

Lucy and Kevin's family-

Kevin's Pov 7:30 am

"Yeah Peter its no problem." I say to Peter on the phone. "You sure?" Peter asked. "Yeah. I don't mind watching the little fellow." I reassure him. "Ok I'll be there soon. Thanks a lot." Peter says hanging up. I hang up the and set breakfast on the table. I then decide to wake Lucy up. "Hey Lucy breakfast is ready." I say before heading to wake up some of the Kids. I woke Savanna, Dena, Christian, Kevin, and Malcolm up. Soon all of them were in the kitchen. I decided to wake up Dylan to eat.

I walk into Dylan's room. "Hey Dylan its time to get up. "I say. " I don't feel

Good daddy." he complained. I felt his forehead and it was warm. "Come on kiddo." I say lifting him up and carrying him into the front room and set him on the couch. I went and grabbed the thermometer and took his temperature. I put it in his ear and pushed the button and removed it. It read 101.9. I sighed and got up and grabbed him two chewable Tylenol's. I got a glass of water and set it on the coffee table if he wanted it. "Gets some rest baby." I say pulling a cover over him.

I walked into the kitchen to eat some breakfast. "Whats wrong with Dylan?" Lucy asked me. "He's running a fever but he'll be fine I'll be here." I say. Lucy smiled at me. "Hey I gotta go," she said drinking her milk. "Bye Kids." she said. "Bye mommy." they chanted. "Bye honey." she said giving me a quick kiss. "Oh don't forget you volunteered to watch Simon and Sandy's kids since they're going to be gone today and tomorrow." Lucy said. "Thanks for reminding me also Peter Junior is coming to." I say. Lucy smiled and left.

I sighed I forgotten I agreed to watch Simon's kids. Soon someone was at the door. I opened it and Peter was there. "Thank you so much Kevin. I owe you." He said handing me little Peter and giving him a good bye kiss. "Thanks again." he said leaving. I closed the door and set Peter in the our playpen. Before long Simon and Sandy was here. They had all their kids with them. "Thanks Kevin for watching them. We owe you." Simon said before the to took off.

I sighed. "Savanna, Aaron, Alec, Kevin, and Malcolm you guys better be ready to catch the bus." I yell. I go to the fridge and get my kids lunch out. "Malcolm, Savanna, and Kevin come get your lunches. " I yell. They came and put there lunched in their lunch pails. Then everyone hurried around to get ready for school.

I went to Dena and Christians room. I got a pair of Jeans and a Old Navy shirt. I got Dena A shirt with a dog on it and overalls. "Christian. Dena. Come get dressed. " I call. They come loping into there room. I got Christian dressed first. Then it was Dena's turn. ''Daddy I don't wanna wear overalls." Dena complained. "Dena no whining your gonna wear your coveralls you got to look decent for daycare." I tell her. As soon as she was dressed I kissed her forehead. "All done you look pretty." I tell her. She looked at me then left.

"School bus is coming." I yell once I see the bus down the street. The five school kids ran out to catch the bus. I sighed. I had a little over a hour before Christian and Dena needed to go to day care. For the next hour I spent my time cleaning the kitchen. Soon I had ten car seats loaded into my big van. I had 10 car seats loaded. Any kid under six had to use a child restraint. I then go get my twin boys Harley and Bryan and load them in the first back seat roll. Then I go and get Peter Junior and buckle him next to the twins.

Then I buckle Dylan next to them. Then in the middle back seat I buckle up Carter. And next to Carter Daniel. Then the last to seats where filled in the middle seat by Dena and Christian. After everyone was in the van I climbed in the driver's seat. We went to the day care and dropped of Dena and Christian for pre-school. After we left it was only one hour before we needed to pick up Kaleb and Alec from kindergarten and Two hours for Dena and Christian. So I decided to go and take the kids to the park. We was at the park for a little over thirty minutes before we had to leave. Once we reached the school Kaleb and Alec climbed in the last row of seats.

From there we went home. It was naptime. I laid Peter in the playpen to sleep. I fed Harley and Brian and laid them in there crib. I laid Dylan on the couch so I could keep a eye on him. I laid Daniel in the Harley's crib and moved Harley with Bryan. I laid Carter in Savanna's bed.

As soon as everyone was asleep it was almost time to pick up the twins. I went next door to Macy's house. I knocked. Macy answered the door. "Hey Macy can you sit with the kids while I go get Dena and Christian. It'll take a few minutes only. But Dylan is sick. Oh yeah I'm baby sitting some of my nieces and nephews." I say. "No problem." she answers. "Thanks. I'll baby sit for you any time. Also they're all taking a nap." I tell her leaving.

I hurry without speeding and reach the day care. I go in and a teacher walked up to me. " Mr.Kinkirt. I'm Mrs.Elliot, your kids pre school teacher. Your son Christian hit another student today. Also your daughter is very shy. She doesn't talk. But I can't allow Christian here if he keeps hitting other kids." she said. "I'll take care of it." I say. "Thank You." she says. Just then both Dena and Christian come running over to me. I glared at Christian. We walked out and got into the van.

"Christian when we get home you go straight to your room." I say. Once we pulled into the driveway Christian took off running into the house. I sighed. "Hey Dena how was your day?" I ask her walking into the house. "Good." she answered. Once inside she took off to play. I glanced in the front room and Macy was sitting there holding Dylan in her lap.

"Hey." I say. "Hi." she greeted. "Thank you so much for watching the kids for me." I say. "Its no problem." she says. "If you want you can send Jesse and Kyle over hear and I'll watch them for you." I offer. "No that's okay you should worry bout your own kids for now." she says. She stands up an hands me Dylan. "Thanks again." I say again. She waves and leaves.

I look at Dylan sleeping peacefully. I lay him back down to sleep while I go to attend to Christian. I walked into Christian's room. I sat on his bed. "Christian get over here." I say. He slowly walks over. I make him stand directly in front of me and put my hand under his chin to make him look me in the eye. "Christian what have I told you about hitting?" I ask sternly. "That I'm not suppose to." he says. "What did you do today?" I ask. "Hit Samantha." he answered. "Why?" I ask him. "Because she wouldn't let me play with her toy." he answered. "Was she using her toy?" I ask him. "Yes sir. But I asked please. " He whined. "Haven't I told you that theirs never an excuse for hitting anyone?" I ask. "Yes sir." he says.

It went silent for a minute. I thought. "Christian what did I tell you last time was going to happen?" I asked. Fear hit his eyes. He looked down. "I dunno sir." He answered. "You deserve a good whipping but instead your grounded to your room. You lay on your bed and not getting up unless I give you permission. No toys. And absolutely no leaving this room." I say. I sat him on his bed to which in the next few days he was going to become very good friends with. He was crying. I left the room and shut the door behind me.

Just then Harley and Brian was crying. I fed and changed them. Then I put a blanket and toys in the living room for them. I then went and got Peter and fed him. As soon as he was full he went and played in the play pin. I fed Daniel and put him with Peter. I fixed lunch for everyone sandwiches and chips. I fixed Dylan soup. I set Dylan's food on the coffee table. I woke him up. I gave him to more Tylenol's and felt his forehead. His fever seemed to have gone down.

Soon all the other kids where eating lunch. After lunch I ran the kids off to play and took Christian some food. "Hey Buddy." I say to Christian. I handed him his food. "You going to talk to me?" I ask. There was no reply so I got up to leave. When I was to the door I heard Christian "Daddy. No don't make me stay in here," he cried. Seeing him cry broke my heart but I knew he needed to learn. I walked over to him. "I love you buddy but if I let you leave it wouldn't teach you a thing." I say. He hugged my neck and cried. "Daddy please don't make me. I don't wanna stay in bed all day" he cried. "I know you don't buddy but that's the point." I say. I unwrapped him from around my neck gave him another hug and left.

At three thirty. The other kids arrived home. "Hey" I greet them. "Hi.' they say grabbing a snack. "Savanna can I talk to you?" I ask her "Okay daddy.'' she answers. We went into her room for privacy. "Savanna you are such a good big sister and help me so much that I decided to let you get a pet." I say. "For real?" she asked with excitement. "For real." I say. She grabbed my neck and gave me a big hug. "What kinda pet would you like?" I ask her. She thinks for a minute. "Daddy I want a doggy." she answers. "Ok but keep quite okay?" I ask. "Okay" she exclaims.

I walk into the living room and pick Peter up. I toss him in the air gently and catch him. He laughs crazily. I put him down and pick Daniel up. I let Daniel walk...I mean run around. Soon Lucy came home. "Hey honey." I greet. "Hey." she smiles. "Hey Luce can you watch the kids Savanna and me is going to spend some time together." I say. "Okay," she said. "Oh yeah Christian is on bed grounding. He stays in bed not toys or no leaving the room unless to use the bathroom." I say. Lucy looks at me. "Why?" she asks. "He hit a girl at Pre School today and is getting threatened to get kicked out. " I say. Lucy sighed. "Anyway he stays in his room for three days and tomorrow is Saturday. Sunday he will go to church though.'' I tell her. "Have fun." she says.

"Savanna lets go hang out." I call. She comes running. "Bye mommy." she says. "Bye." Lucy says to her daughter. Savanna jumps into the passenger seat of the van and me the drivers. I took off towards Pet Smart. Savanna and me headed into PetSmart. Once inside I got a cart. We first got a bag of dog food, toys, dishes, treats, and leash. "Lets go." I tell Savanna once I pad. We left. We then went to the Glen Oak animal shelter.

Savanna raced in. We walked to the door labeled dogs. We walked inside. We walked down aisles and aisles of dogs. Then there was one dog that caught m eye. It was a white Westie dog. It reminds me of the old dog Happy that Simon used to have. I looked at me. Of course this one was a puppy. I looked into its eyes. It took a while but I left his kennel with his information at hand. "Hey Savanna you found a dog you like yet?" I ask. "Yup." she answered. "Which one?" I ask. I followed her to a kennel with a six puppies in it. They where labs. " Wich one would you like?" I asked her. "That one." she said pointing to the white one. "Okay Savanna stay right here daddy will be right back." I say. "I grabbed some papers from off the kennel.

I walked to the office. I handed them the two sets of papers they marked stuff and got more papers. "Fifty dollars please.'' the lady said. I gave her two twenties and a ten. "Good luck." she said giving me a receipt. I walked back to where I left Savanna. "You ready?" I asked. She shook her head. I opened the kennel and lifted up the white puppy. I closed the kennel back.

"Hey Savanna it's a girl." I inform her. She smiles. "Can I carry her daddy?" Savanna asked. I shook my head "You can hold her in the van." I say. We headed down the aisle. I stopped as the Westland's kennel. I opened it up and grabbed the puppy that I knew Lucy would love. I shut the kennel back. "I get two puppies daddy?" Savanna asked. "No baby this one is for mommy." I answer. "Here carry mommy's puppy carefully he's a little smaller." I say handing her the puppy.

We walked out to the van. I held both puppies as Savanna got in. I handed her the lab pup. I climbed in and sat the Westie in my lap. We drove home. "Hey savanna put the leash on your puppy before you open the door.'' I say. She did. I grabbed the couple of bags and carried the Westie in.

"Luce were home." I call. She appeared in the living room and her face turned to a shocked look. " Kevin?" She asked. "Luce I thought since Savanna helped out so much I would get her a puppy. Plus we both know how much you miss having dogs." I say. I had the Westie behind my back. I walked over to Lucy.

"May I take your hands?" I ask. She put her hands out to me. I place the little Westie in her hands. "Oh Kevin. He's cute. Thank You. He reminds me of Happy." she exclaimed wiping a tear from her face. The death of Happy was very emotional. "I'm glad you like him. Why don't you take Savanna and her puppy and you take the Westie and go out in the backyard and play with them." I suggest. She nodded and she headed off with Savanna.

I looked towards the playpen. Peter Junior and Daniel were in there. So Peter wasn't here yet. Just then the phone rang. "Hello.'' I say picking up the phone. "Hello Kevin it's me Peter do you mind keeping Peter for the weekend theirs been a wreck and we can't get through tonight and Ruthie and me could use a little time." Peter said. "No problem little Peter is a sweetheart." I answer. I got off the phone.

I walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. I grabbed a sandwich. I cleaned up the kitchen from where Lucy fed the kids. After that I started baths and started with Harley and Brain. Once they were clean I gave them a bottle of milk and set them in the swings. Then it was Peter's turn. I cleaned Peter and dressed in a baseball night suit we had left of Dylan's. After Peter I bathed Carter. Carter was a little fuss about it but he calmed down after a few minutes. It then went Christian, Malcolm, Kevin, Alec, Kaleb, Dena, and then Dylan.

After all the young ones were already for bed Aaron took a bath and then Savanna. It was 8:30 when Lucy finally came in with the puppies. "Hey Luce. I got all of the kids ready for bed." I say. "Thanks sweetie." she said kissing my cheek. I smiled. "Oh by the way Savanna named her puppy Sady and I named mine Westen." she said. "That's nice." I say giving her a hug. "Wanna help get he kids to bed?" I ask. "Ok but who's sleeping where?" she asked. Tonight we had Simon and Ruthie's kids to.

"Well Christian sleeps in his own bed. Harley and Bryan can share a crib and Peter can sleep in the other. We can move the play pen in the nursery and take the toys out and Daniel can sleep in there. Then Carter can sleep in Dylan's bed after we disinfect it. Savanna, Aaron, Malcolm, and Kevin can sleep on a pallet in the front room. Dena can sleep in her own bed. Alec and Kaleb can sleep in Malcolm and Kevin's beds. And Dylan can sleep in our room." I say. "Sounds good lets get the pallet made first." Lucy suggested. We did we set out blankets for them to cover up With and pillows.

"Aaron, Savanna, Malcolm, and Kevin come here." I call. They all came loafing in. You guys sleep in here on the pallet. You can watch movies as long as you keep it down." I say. The all nodded their head in agreements. Next Lucy and I put Harley and Bryan to bed. After they where comfortable we moved the Playpen in their room ad took the toys out. After it was ready for Daniel we went and got Peter and Daniel. It took a few minutes to get them lying down but they did pretty quickly. I was tired and ready for bed by now but I still had to get the rest to bed.

"Kaleb. Alec. Bed time." I say laying Kaleb in Malcolm's bed and Alec and Kevin's bed. Next Lucy put Carter to bed in Dylan's bed that was disinfected to keep him from being sick. "Ready for bed?" I asked Lucy. She nodded. "Go on in I'm gonna go get Dylan and give him more medicine and take his temperature." I say. "Ok see ya soon," she said going into our bedroom. I went into the bathroom and got more Tylenol. Next took Dylan's temperature that was 100.7. I sighed. Well at least it was down a little. "Come on buddy.'' I say lifting Dylan up.

I carried Dylan to my bedroom and laid him down between Lucy and me. I sighed looking at Dylan. I knew my baby was miserable. I pushed Dylan's bangs out of his face. Even being sick he looked so peaceful.

I fell into a peaceful sleep. It didn't seem like long when I was awoke by a whine of a puppy. I sighed and got up. "Westen. Sady. Let's go potty." I say to the two. They both followed me. I took them out back and they both ran around happily. It took ten minutes before they went restroom. I sighed. It was already six thirty in the morning. I figured they had went potty in the houses before now. I decided not to go to sleep. I would be up within a hour anyway.

I brought the pups back in and went and made coffee. Around seven I made breakfast and woke everyone up. I planned on Lucy and I going to take the kid and dogs to the park. "Christian if you're done eating back to your room." I said. He looked sad but went anyway. "Lucy you wanna take the puppies and kids to the park?" I ask. "Yeah" she smiled. I got the Youngest kids ready while Lucy concentrated on the older ones. Once everyone was ready we loaded everyone in the van. Sady was in back with Savanna and Weston was on Lucy's lap.

Once we parked I stopped the engine. "Okay you guys stay where we can see you. Christian you go and have a seat on the bench. Christian started to cry. "Honey." Lucy started. "Luce the boy has to learn. Besides do you want him kicked out of Pre School?" I ask.  
"No." she answered. Lucy put Harley and Bryan in a stroller while I held Daniel's hand and carried Peter. The other kids walked in front of us.

I carried Peter and Daniel to the sandbox. I sat them down in there to play. After they where content I went an joined Lucy and Christian at the bench. "Hey Dylan." I call. Dylan came walking over to me. "Dylan your still a little sick today. Take it easy and if you start feeling bad come and sit down." I say. "Ok" Dylan said taking off.

I looked at Christian. He looked miserable. I thought for a minute. He can't play cause that would break he rules but he could run. "Hey Christian run to the swings and back." I tell him. He did. He seemed to enjoy the running. When he came back there was hope in his eyes but I knew the hope soon would be gone. ''Take a seat buddy." I tell him. He looked down at the ground but took a seat. After a hour we sat out a blanket. We got Carter, Peter, Daniel, Dena, Christian, Alec, Kaleb, and Dylan to take a nap on the pallet.

After a hour they were all up again. "Mommy." Christian whined. "Yes Christian?" she asked him. "May I please go play." Christian asked. "Okay." she answers looking at me. "No Christian. You sit right here and don't move. You do the crime you do the time." I tell him. "Go play Christian while Daddy and I talk." Lucy said.

I was getting kind of mad. She was undermining me. "Lucy." I said. "Kevin he's a boy he needs to play. You can't make him sit around all day. I think he learned his lesson," she said. "Whatever." I say. I walk off over to the sandpit to were Carter, Peter, Daniel, and Dylan was nicely playing. "Dylan you wanna build a sand castle with daddy?" I ask. "Yeah." he says coming over and sitting on me. I helped him build a loupe sided sandcastle. "We did it Dylan." I said tickling his stomach. He screeched with laughter.

"Kevin,'' Lucy said walking over. "What?" I asked. ''I'm sorry but he needed to exercise and have fun." Lucy said. "Ok I'm sorry you were right and I'm wrong." I say to get her off my back. "Kevin." Lucy pouted. I just went on playing with Dylan. "You ready to go?" I ask her. "Yeah I think Dylan needs to go home and rest," she said. We packed up and left. Once we got home I let Christian play. What is the point of trying to punish them anyway? I was still annoyed but decided from now on the kids will get away with everything.

I sat in the front room later that night and was rocking Dylan. His fever was up a little but it would go back down. I had a steady easy pace going rocking him back and fourth. Soon someone was knocking on the door. I carried Dylan to the door. I opened it and Sandy and Simon was there. "Hey." I say. "Hi Kevin. How was the kids?" he asked. "They were just fine." I answer. "I can't thank you enough." Simon said. "Its no problem." I say. "Oh what's wrong with Dylan?" Sandy asked. "He has a fever." I answer. Sandy motioned to wanting to hold him. I gently handed Dylan over. "Poor Baby." she said.

"Hey Simon! Sandy!" Lucy greeted. "Hey Luce" they greeted. "Oh my gosh guys you should see the puppy Kevin got me. His name is Weston and Simon he looks a lot like Happy." she exclaimed. Just as if on cue Weston runs into the room with Sady behind him. "Also this is Sady Savanna's dog." Lucy said. "There so cute." Sandy exclaimed. Simon reached down and petted Weston. "Well we need to get the kids we got to get home." Simon said before going off to find his kids. He soon was back with his kids. "Bye Kevin. Lucy." he said giving Lucy a hug bye. "Bye" Kevin and Lucy called after them.

I shut the door. Tonight the sleeping arrangements would be normal. Soon we heard Malcolm yell. "Mommy! Daddy!" he cried. I raced towards his calls. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Christian hit me." Malcolm cried. "Yeah well daddy he called me stupid." Christian said in his defense. "Christian were going to have a meeting in a few minutes." I tell him. I turn to Malcolm. "Malcolm you know we don't call names. Don't you?" I ask. "Yes sir." Malcolm answered. "Then why did you do it?" I ask. "I don't know." Malcolm whispered. "That's not an excuse. I lifted Malcolm up and carried him to the corner.

"You stand here with your nose in time out until I say you can come out. You can think about not calling people anymore names. And you will apologize to your brother." I say. "Yes sir." Malcolm said. Malcolm stood with his nose in the corner so I walked over to Christian to deal with him.

"Christian." I say sitting on the couch he came over and stood directly at me. "How many times have I told you 'No Hitting Allowed'?" I asked. "A bunch." he answered looking at the ground. "Look at my eyes. Why did you do it then?" I ask. "Cuss he called me stupid." Christian said. "Is that an excuse?" I ask. "No sir." He answered. I sighed. "Young man your going to be sorry once I'm done with you." I say. It was silent for a minute. I decided what to do. I flipped Christian over and spanked him hard one time and he let out a scream. My hand went down three more times. One for each year of age. I set him back on the floor. He was crying. "Now Christian I think you'll think twice before hitting anyone else?" I ask. "Yes sir." he said between sniffs. "No I want your nose in that corner." I said pointing to the corner opposite of Malcolm.

I left the room and was greeted by Lucy. "Did you really have to do that?" she asked. "Yeah I did. I don't want my son running around thinking he can hit people. You let him off his grounding and talking to him did not good. He knew good and well what he was doing was wrong." I say. She looked at me. "I guess your right," she said. I kissed her gently. "I love him and right now I know he thinks I hate him but someday he'll think me." I say.

When it was time for bed I took Christian to bed. "Hey Christian its time for bed." I say. He turned around to face me and held his arms out for me to carry him. I lifted him up and he immediately hugged his arms around my neck. I carried him to his room. "Daddy I'm sorry." Christian said quietly. "Well just make sure it don't happen again." I say. "Daddy do you love me still even though I was a bad boy?" Christian asked. The question broke my heart. "Yeah I love you. You're my buddy." I say giving him a reassuring hug. "Daddy?" Christian asked. "Yeah?" I ask. "Can I sleep with you?" he asked. I thought for a second. "Well I don't see why not but let's get on some Pajama's," I say. I helped him into his pajamas.

Once he was ready for bed I carried him into my room in set him on my bed. I quickly changed into night cloths before laying next to my son. He snuggled close to me. "Night Daddy. I love you," he said. "Night son. I love you too." I say. Soon he was sleeping and Lucy came in. She smiled when she saw Christian snuggled against me. That's how I slept for the rest of the night.

The next morning I was awoke to a knock on the door. It was Ruthie and Peter. They Quickly got Peter and thanked me again and left.

Sorry it so long. I had to wit till Simon's and Ruthie's kids went home. Anyway please review. Give me ideas. What household should the next chapter focus on?


End file.
